


the end.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world will come, and they will face it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end.

They come back together as the world falls apart. They can only figure out how to put aside their differences when it becomes obvious that they can win some battles, but they'll never win this war. They have conversations that last for hours now, free to talk about all the things they never did, to remember all the things they actually did, to feel remorse for all the things they should have done. But an agreement has been made now, and it is one neither will betray. The end of the world will come, and they will face it together.


End file.
